Over the Wall
by Dolly-Doll-Face
Summary: WWII is over. Prussia is chained down by Soviet rule and Germany is recovering with the Allies. After much discussion Germany is finally able to speak with his brother who is over the wall. ONE-SHOT, please read and review.


In the year 1945 World War II was declared over, after Germany's defeat. It was decided among the allied powers to split Germany among all of them. East Germany was to be governed by Russia and Poland, while West Germany was split between England, America, and France.

In 1952 the Germany border shut down completely and many East Germans migrated west to avoid the communist rule of the Soviet Union. The city of Berlin was a major traveling route that the Eastern civilians took, so in 1961 an eighteen-inch thick wall was constructed through Berlin, officially declaring the border between East and West Germany.

And so was the split of the Germanic brothers. Germany was taken away, leaving Prussia at the hands of the Soviet Union.

Even though Germany was under allied rule, he was permitted to live in his own home, benefiting from America's ascended hand to help him back on his feet.

Once Germany was in a fairly stable place again, his worry for his brother grew, along with a desire to find out about his welfare. It grew to a point that Germany couldn't overlook it anymore and although it was strange for him, Germany brought up the issue to the only country who he thought would even consider helping him.

As it turns out, going to the younger nation had proved to work in his favor, because despite the county's youth and overall cockiness, America has his heart was in the right place.

Which bring us to where we are now, with America standing in front of England's desk, addressing Germany's family issue.

"England I need to contact Russia."

England looked up from his paper work to meet his former colony's eyes. Raising a thick brow he responded, "What business do you have with that bastard? You can't possibly be stupid enough to not realize that the war is over now?"

Puffing out his chest indignantly America slapped the older nation's desk with such force that he left slight dents in the polished surface, "I don't care about that! I _need_ to speak to him. For Germany's sake."

"Oh~? Is little Amérique defending the boché?" America slid his eyes to the right to make semi eye contact with the amused Frenchmen, "yes, I _am_ defending him."

"What does Russia have to do with the Fritz?" Blue collided with green and America answered in one word,

"Prussia."

England leaned back in his chair, folding his hands together, "ah, so the non-nation is still around, eh?"

"Yes. Prussia is under Russia's control currently acting as East Germany." England eyed the young nation in an unamused manner, "Yes, and what? Are you planning on just bursting through the wall with your idiotic strength and tell Russia he is in the wrong? As much as I hate the git, he took what was rightfully his; there is nothing you can do about it. Is helping Germany, Japan, and Hungary not enough? Give up America."

France watched the two interact from a safe distance, feeling the tension thicken between the two former brothers.

"For someone who raised me, you sure don't know me." That obviously struck a nerve as the elder nation gave a subconscious flinch at the backhanded statement. America knew that England had not soon forgotten about the day he turned his back on him, leaving the nation in the rain. But this wasn't about them. No, this was about Germany.

"I'm not planning on telling Russia he is in the wrong. Yet. However I don't think it's right to separate the two siblings like this. Wither you hate Germany or not, he still has a right to know how his brother is doing. I merely want the two to be able to converse, even if just briefly. It would probably put Germany's mind at ease, even if just for a moment." England wasn't sure what exactly made him allow America to go forward in his mission, but whatever it was sure worked. Which led to a rather interesting and "colorful" conversation with the gigantic country, which resulted in the agreement that the two brothers' could meet, but on Russia's terms.

* * *

Prussia hated Russia with a passion that rivaled the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns, but he had his reasons. Most were from his recent experience in Russia's household, or rather his time in Russia's prison. Being a free spirit, Prussia wasn't fond of being repressed and often rebelled against the Union. Leading to most of his day's being chained to a cold stonewall all while receiving his punishments that resulted in the countless cuts and bruises that were scattered across the non-nation's body.

Prussia watched as his breath left his mouth in white clouds that began their accent before vanishing as quickly as they appeared. He was to speak to Germany today, he anticipated hearing his younger brother's voice again, but was anxious at what he would end up telling his younger brother. He couldn't possibly explain the horrors of Russia's home. So if Germany asked he would have to lie.

"Gilbert!"

Weary ears perked up at the sound of his human name, "Bruder, are you there?"

Making sure to be loud Prussia called back, "West! How are you holding out little bro?" He couldn't help but smile, almost completely forgetting about the iron collar and chains he wore as he conversed with his brother through a wall.

"Much better now. I'm receiving a little assistance in the endeavor, but I'll pull through." Germany stood close, nearly completely against the wall, trying to make up for the eighteen inches of concrete and no-man's land that separated him from his elder brother.

"Good to hear. How about Feliciano and Roderich?" Prussia was trying to avoid Germany asking him questions and just relish in the sound of a voice that wasn't threatening him.

"Feli still comes crying to me for the simplest of things. As for Roderich, he's gotten his home back, but I'm not sure if he's happy to be back or sad he can't mooch off of me anymore." There was a pause before Germany dared to speak. "Bruder…how are you?"

The dreaded question, "Ke~sese, come on Ludwig, not even Russia can't bring down my awesomeness. I'll pull through, I am the great Prussia after all!" He sounded more confident then he felt. But he had to; he had to convince his brother he was all right, so that Germany could sleep at night. "Don't worry, before you know it I'll be back in your house. Just like the old times." Prussia felt a harsh tug on his chains, "It's time to go Mr. Beilschmidt." An icy monotone voice informed him. "I've got to go West, but don't worry, I'll be fine. I am too awesome to be taken out so easily!" Prussia managed out before another harsh tug had him following behind the Russian soldiers, on his return back to hell.

* * *

In 1989, The Berlin wall fell; East Germany and the other countries' under the Soviet rule were freed. However when Germany came to retrieve Prussia he was shocked at the bloodied and unconscious mess that was his brother.

While countries cannot be killed, Prussia was beaten until an inch of a human life, leaving him to suffer without death's reprieve. It would take a lot for Prussia to return to his former glory, but at least he was with Germany to recover, not over the wall.

* * *

_A/N: I do not own the right's to Hetalia, everything goes to it's respective owners. I had inspiration at about 12 am, one morning and finished it at about 2:30 am, so there were typo's galore! Hopefully I got them all this time and a quick "thank you" to the people who already reviewed, I appreciate your feedback. _

_It's your choice, but it would make me very happy to read your reviews! :3_

**Terms or words**_**  
**_

**Amérique: "America" in French.  
**

**Boché: An offensive slang term the French used for Germans during WWII. Translates to "Cabbage head".**

**Fritz: An offensive slang term the British used for Germans during WWII. Refers to King Fredrick.**

**Bruder: "Brother" in German**

**Human Names **

**Feliciano ~ N. Italy**

**Roderich ~ Austria**

**Ludwig ~ W. Germany**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt ~ Prussia/ E. Germany**


End file.
